The Future
by xDreamRealityx
Summary: SEQUEL to Can I Have This Dance. Sonny and Chad decide to go to Disney World with their cast and get together like the day they first made up. Little did they know,their are twins just waiting to come out. I SUCK AT SUMMERIES! Please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own S.W.A.C.**

**This story is a sequel to Can I Have This Dance. Pleas Read and Review! ENJOY!**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny and I have been married for a year. We enjoy our life living it together in each others arms. We weren't ready to take responsibility for a baby yet since we are 23. We promised each other that we would try when we were 26. At least we had some time together married. We still worked at Condors sudio only they changed So Random and Mackenzie Falls and joined together as one. It was weird after all they sleepover insident, we all lived happyly ever after with the one we loved. Tawni was with Devon, Nico was with Marta, Grady was with Chloe, and Zora and Fergouse have been the best of friends ever since. It was funny how our rivals ended up to be the love of our life. And it only took us a day or two to realize what we were looking for was right in front of us. Sonny and I were just finished filming out show and was planning on going to the beach just to breath some fresh air.

"Finally, we get to breath freash air" Said my Sonshine.

"Yeah, I couldn't agree more" We walked towards the water and walked bare footed and played with the sand using our feet. Normally, I would be grossed out with this but things change. Especially if you were with the best women in the world. My Sonshine.

"Remember that sleep over we had when we were 17 or 18?" Sonny said out of the blue. I smiled at her question. I had my arm around her waist as we continue walking around the beach.

"Yeah. How can I ever forget when that was the reason we were brought together." I said looking at her.

"It's just that, it seems like it has been just a few months since that ever happen. We should have like a reunion sleepover."

"Maybe even at our house instead of the prop house." I was thinking of that idea but aren't we too old for that.

"Sonny, aren't we to old for those kinds of sleepover?" I asked. We were walking back to the car cleaning our feet and driving back home. We continue the conversation in the car.

"It is a reunion so no we aren't old enough. Plus were still young. Maybe we can go somewhere far like Disney World in Florida." That was more like it.

"Yeah. That would be a great idea. But we would have to be their for just a few days cause I mean, what about work." I resoned with her.

"Oh yeah.." She said thinking.

"Maybe we could ask Mr. Condor to film extra episodes that way we can go all together." That was an idea that was bound to work. I felt like a teenager agian.

"How about we talk about that with the rest of the cast tomorrow morning and if they all agree, we go tell Mr. Condor and see what it will lead us to." I said. We pulled over at our so called mini mansion.

"Agree" Sonny said and we went in the house and changed and washed up to our pj's.

**Sonny's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about my idea with the whole get together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chad and I arrived on set and met with the others. We were all hanging out at our old prop house that was now way way bigger. Chad and I talked about the idea and everyone agreed with the idea. I was so excited and all we needed was the approval of Mr. Condor. Hope this will work. Crossing my fingers. After rehearsals today, Chad and I walked to Mr. Condors office. We were standing right in front of his office.

"Are you ready to face the boss?" I asked Chad.

"As long as you are ready Sonshine" He smiled and we knocked on his door.

"Come in" That was the moment that I was actually scared just like I was then at the age of 17.

**Cliffy! I want to thank all the people who read my first story Can I Have This Dance. This would be the sequel to that great story. A couple of people requested and my mom seem to have wanted me too. So there you have it. Hit that blue button and REVIEW! Tell me what you think. Got any ideas? PM me what you think I should do. ZoraChannyTwilight4ever. Thank you. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'm only going to update to the next chapter if I get at least 5 reviews. As the chapters go higher, the higher I ask for the reviews to contiue. So REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

**Sonny's POV **

"Come in" Said Ms. Condor. He saw us pass his glass door looking busy at his computer. Chad and I walked hand in hand in his office and sat down on the chairs in front of his desk.

"Now what is it that you would like to talk about?" He said dead serious. I was wondering to myself if he was really going to listen to what were going to say. I tightly grip on to Chad's hand signaling him to start off by telling him our plan. He looked at me with a smile and started to talk.

"We wanted to talk about something with our cast mates with your permission." He started off. It sounded easy to do but if you were in our situation, it wouldn't be as easy as you think it would be.

"Where is this heading?" He asked now looking at us with his full attention.

"We wanted to have a reunion from the day we had the sleepover about 6 years ago. It's what brought all of us together and we wanted to get another get together before it's not too late." I said all in a rush but no to fast enough. Just enough for a person to hear clearly. You could hear my voice quiver with the nervousness in me.

"We would like to take an advance shooting for about just a week for all of us to go to Florida and celebrate it at Disney World." Chad said with the part we were asking for.

"So what you guys are telling me is that you want to have a vacation leave with the whole cast of your show and go to Florida to celebrate your reunion of 6 years back at the sleepover?" He said asking. I was more nervous than I was before we went inside his office.

"Yes sir." We both said looking at each other and then back at Mr. Condor. He was thinking about that idea when he started to talk. I got a feeling of throwing up in any minute but I tried to hold it back.

"That is not a bad idea. It was my idea for the sleep over and is now your choice to continue it. You may take a week off of work but you must fill a week in advance. It will take a lot of work and is not an over time. I will repay you by buying you all tickets to Florida." He said. I was glad that he accepted our idea. All we were asking for was permission but hey, you can't say no to a free ticket. Florida, here we come.

"That is very kind of you Mr. Condor" I said to him.

"But we are fine wit-"I was cut off by Chad.

"When are we getting the tickets? I kind of need to tell the director about our plan for a week of advance on our show." Chad said. I could tell that he did that to cover me up about the free tickets. I kind of felt guilty for getting free tickets when I just asked for permission.

"I have that all taken care of. You guys just tell your cast and work your butts off for your trip. Have a good one you guys!" He said then leaving his office with his assistant behind him.

**Chad's POV**

I looked at Sonny and hugged her.

"We did it Sonshine" I said smiling as we departed from the hug.

"Yes we did Chad. Yes we did." She responded smiling and holding my hand.

"Plus we get free tickets. How cool is that. And I thought we were just going to be rejected but no, we were accepted plus a bonus." I said smiling at her. She started to frown and I knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Sonshine?" I asked lifting her chin up to look at me in the eyes.

"I kind of feel guilty for getting a free ticket for doing nothing in return."She said. She is too innocent to see that there was a catch.

"Not really because we have to work an extra load of work with no pay so technically, were getting paid but in a worth of a trip. Nothing to worry about." I said telling her. She smiled in return and we walked to the rest break was the old prop house. We're not sure what we call it anymore since all the props are gone and it's mostly like a hang out place. We see all of our cast mates and we decided to tell them along the way.

"So what did Mr. Condor say about the trip?" Said Tawni. Over the years, she became less absorbed like I was six years ago.

"He said that we have to work our butts off even more." I said in a depressing tone. I squeeze Sonny's hand to signal her to play along.

"Yeah he said that if we want go" Sonny said with a sad tone just like I did.

"We have to work on the show a week earlier" I said motioning Sonny to continue.

"To have a week off and go to Florida. For free cause he said he got the tickets." Everyone's expression changed from a frown to really happy smile. They were all hugging and talking and we took that advantage to leave and walk to our dressing room. We shared dressing rooms with our girlfriends/boyfriend or in my case, my wife. This was the start of a great vacation just waiting to happen.

**Well there you have it. Sorry if I didn't get to update like during the week days. I really wanted to but I had homework until now. But it's the weekend so I got some time. Hope you guys like it so far. Hit that blue button and review. It will help make world peace! Maybe not but still review. It will make you a better person if you do. **

**If you got any ideas just simply review or PM me(Private Message) and I'll answer it ASAP. Since I got the time, I'm going to start the third chapter but in order for me to update the third chapter, I have to have at least 8 reviews which makes a total of 13 -14 reviews in my story. So tell your friends, you neighbors, your aunt, your uncle, ANYONE . Even a dog to read it and review. Cause as the chapters go higher the number of review requests get higher. SO REVIEW!**

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW P**

**REVIEW PL**

**REVIEW PLE**

**REVIEW PLEA**

**REVIEW PLEAS**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**REVIEW PLEAS**

**REVIEW PLEA**

**REVIEW PLE**

**REVIEW PL**

**REVIEW P**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

**Pretty cool right! I got it from other people. Sorry if I copied you. Just wanted to try it. LOL! But seriously! REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sonny with a Chance

**Chad's POV**

We spent extra hours this week to fit in at least 2 episodes ahead of time for our week off. Mr. Condor wasn't kidding when he said we were going to work our butts off. But this was totally worth it. The rest of us had our lunch break and ate outside to talk about our trip and how we were going to do it. We were all excited talking about what we were going to do first and second and on and on. The time went by so fast that we had to go back to rehearsals for the show. I was just glad till the day was OVER!

"So what did you think about the free tickets from Mr. Condor?" I asked Sonny who was setting our bed to get ready to go to sleep.

"It's totally worth it. I don't feel that much guilt since we are working too hard for it. At least we get first class. Right?" She said smiling.

I went in bed and turned the T.V. on and watched reruns of our old shows like So Random and Mackenzie Falls. It was fun seeing our younger faces on T.V. Now we look all mature and it makes me feel ….OLD. But it's part of nature.

The next day was the same as yesterday until finally the last day of shooting before we leave to Florida. We all met in the 'PROP HOUSE' and talked about our meeting place in the airport. We all decided to be picked up in a limo and go all together. At least we wouldn't have to wait for one another. Looking for each other and then missing the flight.

We all agreed to that arrangement and went home.

Once Sonny and I got home, we started to pack everything we needed. Shirts, pants, bathing suits, deodorant, and other things needed. We also packed our little first aid kit and medicine when we get a cold. Along with our extra money for everything we do in Florida. This would actually be my first time to Florida along with the rest of us. We were all born in California or in a different state but not Florida. When we finished packing, we put them to the side and get ready to sleep.

"You packed everything you needed?" I asked Sonny who was too busy surfing the web.

"Yup! Got everything all set. You?" She asked.

"All set. What you checking on the internet?" I asked getting closer to see a better view.

"Just checking the weather in Florida and the some research on what we can do when were there." She said looking at Disney World rides and other places in Florida.

"I got that all taken cared of Sonshine." I said closing her laptop and leaning in for a kiss.

She moved her laptop to her desk and went in to bed cuddled in my arms. We soon drifted off to sleep and soon realize that it is another wonderful day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up to find Chad gone by my side. I started to worry because normally I get up earlier than him. I go downstairs to see Chad cooking in the kitchen.

"Smell's yummy. Whatcha cooking?" I said going by his side and hugging him around the waist.

"Just my special breakfast recipe that you know and love, just like me, so much." He said turning around and kissing me on the lips short and sweet.

"Great cause I'm starving. I'll go set the plates" I said going to the cupboard grabbing some plates and a set of spoons and forks. We ate in the kitchen table for two and started eating.

"Our flight is at 12:00 PM so get ready cause we got like….3 hours to get ready and pick all of them up." Chad said looking at his iPhone.

"Cool. It doesn't take me long. Did you call the guys?" I asked while I stuffed my mouth with pancakes and orange juice.

"Yeah. They're all ready to go just waiting for us." Wow. They're fast. Well thinking about Tawni and Marta, they take forever to get ready. I'm guessing they got up pretty early.

"So…. That means that I have to get ready. Right?" I said looking at him. He returned a smile and nodded.

"Great. I'll just go take a shower. You going after me?" I said halfway to the stairs.

"I already took a shower. I just wanted you to take your time and get some rest." Aww so

sweet.

"You know I love you right?" I said looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"That's why I married you Sonshine." I smiled at his reply and went upstairs to get ready.

After I got all dressed, I opened my bathroom door that leads to the bedroom with the bed made and my bags on top of the bed. I looked at the note on one of my bags and said.

_Sonshine,_

_Just went out to get everyone, I got your luggage just left your handbag if you left anything else. Be there in a half hour or so._

_Chad._

I took that time to check if I had everything. I waited downstairs and watched some Spongebob Squarepants. I know what you're thinking. No, I am not old enough to watch it. Even my mom watches it and she doesn't have to be forced to watch it.

I waited and waited looking outside and saw a limo. I guess that was my signal to get ready and leave. I check the time and said it was exactly 11:00 AM. That gave enough time to get from the house to the airport. I opened the door to see Chad with his hand on the door knob looking like he was about to turn it.

"You ready Sonshine?" He said getting my hand carry .

"Ready as I'll ever be." I went in the limo to see everyone there. Tawni, Devon, Marta,

Nico, Grady, Chloe, Zora, and Fergouse with his girlfriend.

"Hey Sonny" They all said.

"Hey guys. You excited?" I said to all of them while we were on our way.

"Yeah. I was so tired of working over time for this so it better be worth it." Tawni said. There was the same old Tawni I knew.

"It totally is" I said. We all talked about what we were going to do and how thankful Chad and I thought of this idea. We stopped talking once we got to the airport. We checked in our bags and arrived just in time for airplane to come and let us inside. We showed our passport and ticket and went inside. This was my first time in a first class section so I was really excited.

When I looked around me, I saw leather chairs like those massage chairs with cup holders and bigger space for our feet and bags to be put. I was already having fun.

"It's your first time isn't it?" I turned around to see Chad whispering in my ear.

"Yeah. When I went here, I took the business class and it wasn't to fancy but this feels like I'm at home." I said looking around like a little child when it first came into the world.

"Get use to it cause were going to be doing this a lot when we have our little Cooper family." I smiled at his response. I wonder what it would be like to have children. I guess I'll just have to wait and find out.

**There you have it. The third chapter. So review REVIEW ReViEw! Tell your friends, your neighbor, your sister or brother, you friends friend. ANYONE! To read this and REVIEW! **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! AHA**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

**Sonny's POV**

I drifted off to sleep listening to Demi Lovato's old songs. Feeling like I'm 17 again. I woke up to see Chad listening to his iTouch and playing a game that I don't really know. He saw me wake up and smiled. I took of my ear buds and talked with Chad.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. He did the same and looked at the huge T.V.

"We'll be there in about another 3 hours or so." I must have slept long since the flight takes 8 hours from L.A. to Florida.

"Did I really sleep that long?" I asked him.

"No, you slept like around our third hour in the plane." I then remember what I did. I walked around the first class and then played with my laptop, then listen to my iPod.

"Oh…now I remember. Thanks honey." He replied with a nod and went back to what he was doing. I got a little hungry and asked the flight attendant for some snacks and stuffed myself. I must have skipped lunch cause I was really hungry. I look at my other cast mates. Some were sleeping, some were listening to music, and some were just…well lets not just say. It has been past two hours and there is only one more left. I had nothing to do but do nothing at all. I looked at my side and saw a sleeping Chad. I didn't bother waking him up. He got up pretty early just to make my day a whole lot easier. I just went back to listening to my iPod and the song 'Two Different World Collide' played. It reminds me of Chad and I because we were the complete opposite of one another and yet we fit like a perfect puzzle piece. It may not seem like it now but it made clear sense to me when I was still 17.

_Flashback_

"_Fine"_

"_Fine"_

"_Good"_

"_Good"_

_We had does fight almost everyday correction, every 3 hours. Half of the time, I didn't know what caused the fight to start._

_**You had your dreams I had mine**_

_**You had your fears I was fine**_

_**Show me what I couldn't find**_

_**When two different worlds collide**_

_One day we fight, the next day, he makes me feel special. Nothing made sense to me but now I would have to just live with it._

_End of flashback_

I daydreamed about our moments and soon felt a hand touch mine. I look up to my side to see a smiling Chad. I take my ear buds out again.

"How was your sleep?" I said fixing his hair.

"Great. How long was I asleep?" I said taking my hand to stop fixing his hair.

"Just about an hour or less. Were landing in about 10 minutes." I got my stuff out on my lap back to my bag and prepared for landing.

"Oh….that means the limo should be dropping us off at the Disney World hotel in about 30 minutes from now." He started to get serious and told the rest of the gang. Once we landed, we got up and went to get our baggage. We went out side and it was blazing hot. Since it is summer, I wouldn't have expected it to be cold but this hot weather was different. It was like it slapped you on the face out of nowhere hot. We got into the air condition limo and we all sighed in relief.

"Ahhh… Finally, cold air" I said trying to get the cold air go towards my face.

"Couldn't agree more" Zora said. I looked at Zora who was now 19 by the way. She was still the genius in all of us but in a more matured way. She met a guy that guest stared in our show last year and they started to go out. We were all happy for her . They have been going out for a year. We told her to invite him but he had some movie roll to take care of in California.

We arrived at our hotel in separate rooms of course. Zora and Fergous got a small room for just them selves and the rest of us just shared with our husband/wife. We all decided to just hang out in the hotel lobby and talk about what we can do tomorrow. Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever. I could just feel it.

**Here ya go! I know that this chapters short but I had to describe what happened in the trip. So tell me what you think about this story. REVIEW! Tell everyone you know and review!**

**P.S. So this is my 4th chapter and I update it really quick because I need to get some reviews. I am also not going to be able to update this story until the weekends or next week soo, REVIEW REVIEW! If you have any ideas just PM me or review and I will thank all of you that reviewed and or gave me story ideas on the next chapter soo get reviewing.(I don't even think thats a word but who cares) REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

**Sonny's Pov**

I woke up in our hotel room and went to the bathroom to wash off. I also took a shower and got all dressed up and went to wake Chad up.

"Chad" I said shaking Chad side to side gently not to push him off the bed.

"Mmm.." He said and covered his head with his pillow. I had to deal with this for a long long time and know exactly what can wake him up. I'm not a morning person really but my mom trained me to wake up early so I kind of got use to it. I open the blinds to let the sun go through the room right exactly on Chad's angle which made him wake up cause even his own puffy pillow can shield him from the light.

He jumped out of bed and said "I'm awake. I'm awake. No need to flash me with light"

I smiled and chuckled at his reaction and his look since his hair was all messed up and had a groggy looking face. It was hilarious every time I see it.

"Good. Your awake. Now go get freshen up, I'll be downstairs to go get some breakfast follow behind. I'll be calling everyone else to talk about the plan today." He replied with a nod and kissed me goodbye.

I texted everyone else and we all met in about a half an hour later talking about the plan. The park wasn't going to be open in another hour or so.

"So I was planning on going all the rides first and then go around the park tomorrow to take pictures." Chad said. The rest of us agreed and we all got everything together and called a limo to get there.

Once we got there, we were swarmed by fans in about ten minutes of looking at the map. We couldn't say no to it cause it is part of the job. After a half hour of signing and taking pictures with our fans, we all went our separate ways and said to meet each other at one of the restaurants at around twelve o'clock which should be lunch time.

"So where do you want to head first?" Chad asked. I looked at the map and pointed at a roller coaster. I really love roller coasters. When I was little I use to be so afraid that I would practically run away or stay at least ten feet away from the line it is in. That was when my mom practically dragged me to one and I actually enjoyed it. It was that bad until I rode one almost every time there was a fair or park that I went to.

"How about we ride the mummy first. " Chad said looking at me and I smiled at his suggestion. We went off and continue doing the same. Just finding every single roller coaster and ride on it. We soon met up with the rest of the crew and rest is history.

We went back to our hotel and rested and looked forward to another day of fun and exciting times.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay so how about we all go to those shows and watch some and take some pictures around here" I said as we were heading towards the entrance of this huge park.

"Yeah I think there's some show about us in it. Let's go check it out." Tawni said. Still the same old Tawni I knew and loved. We all went together as a group and took multiple pictures. One with our partners, out old show crew, and all together. We even rode on some rides that took our picture and we all looked scared or either had our mouth wide open from the screaming. Chad still had that girl scream and we were laughing to hard that we couldn't even scream let alone breath from that experience. We ended the day and went back to our hotel and talked about anything. We were so caught up in the moment that we didn't know it was already two in the morning.

We went back upstairs and washed up and went to bed. It was the best vacation I have ever been to. Well I've only been to 3 trips. The one going to LA for So Random. I really don't call t as a trip much but I toured LA so it kinda was. Chad and I's honey moon for the second one and this trip so this would be the best yet. The honey moon was okay but this would be the official trip that I went to where I got to ride and play with friends. It makes me feel young like twelve years old young.

I wonder how it would be when me and Chad had our little family. As I was wondering about that I didn't know that I had drifted off the sleep and was dreaming about these three little kids following Chad and me in the beach just running away from each other. It was the best dream I have had in a while and I can't believe that it was just a dream because of how real it felt. How they called us mommy and daddy and how we both showed how much we loved them. It was like it was reality that I was facing that was until I was shaken abruptly by Chad shaking my arm and then jumping up and down on the bed like a little kid on Christmas morning. I laughed at his reaction and got out of bed.

"Wow. Your really a heavy sleeper." He said wrapping his arms around my small waist.

"Well I just had the best dream in the world. Little Coopers running around at the beach like a regular family." He looked at me with a wide smile just like the day we had gotten married and responded.

"How about we try making one tonight?" I was taken back on what he said and I think he caught on because he had a sad looking face and just went of f to the bathroom but I chased after him. He looked a bit mad yet sad and now I felt guilty. It's about time we actually get together and have our little family that we can be together forever more.

"Chad I'm ready." I said looking at him seriously holding his arm and he looked at me with a happy reaction. That was when little Ally and Alex Cooper were made.

**There you guys have it. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had school going on and book reports and it was stressful. So I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't the best of the best. I kind of suck at describing what they did in the park. It was just to introduce the story. The real deal is there kids which you guys will just have to read and find out later on. I just want to thank a lot of people for helping me get names together and my three friends that have been talking to me by private messaging like Chad's Shortstack, Arie Jay, and Channystemiluver4ever. You guys are the best and thanks for keeping me updated with Sonny With A Chance on FF and the show. Also with the random topics we talk about. Sorry this authors note is so long it's just that I haven't been able to update and I feel bad so here ya go. Please review and keep doing what you do because it means a lot. Any suggestions would be accepted just PM me and I'll get it. Oh yeah and I want to thank Channyforever87 for mentioning me on my story and please update your story. Your story is to good. And the rest of you who have reviewed on this story thank you so so so much for doing that. Like I said it means a lot. So that's it. I can't really promise you a next chapter in a day or two but I will try to ASAP. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

**Sonny's POV**

"Okay Ms. Cooper, just push a little more. She's almost here. One more push for your little baby girl." Make her was the easiest. Getting her out would be the hardest. I kept pushing and holding Chad's hand which looked like he was about to faint. I might have held his hand to tight. I already gave birth to little Alex just minutes ago and now Ally. It was all a blur once they were out and I finally got to rest with just my body alone. No other little children waiting to come out. Just me, myself, and time.**(A.N. See what I did there?)**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny did it. We did it. Alex and Ally are now here in the world and are just waiting come their way. I smiled as I saw my little Coopers just crying. I smiled at their reactions. I couldn't wait for Sonny and I to take them home and see them grow. We were going to be a family at last.

I was still think about them being in known and be stars like us or grow as a normal kid. It was a decision that Sonny and I haven't talked about.

**No one's POV**

Time went by fast and they were already at their house playing and taking pictures saving every memory that they do in a big picture book. Where they can go back and see what they were like. Soon Ally and Alex are in walking and getting around the house.

**Sonny's POV**

"You ready to go Ally?" I said looking at my little Ally. She had short brownish hair and brown eyes. Alex had Blond hair with blue eyes. You couldn't tell they were twins. They resembled Chad and I so much with their appearance.

"Wyes Momwy." It was so cute on how they talk. I had to do the same along with Chad and Alex.

"Well Okay baby." I picked her up and looked for Chad. I found him upstairs with Alex in his hands.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready." We went in the mini van and went off to the studio. We didn't want to get them baby sitters cause that would make us bad parents so we brought them to work and every one ,even Mr. Condor, enjoyed their company. Mr. Condor would stop by and check in on little Ally and Alex. He was planning on giving them their own show where they can just be themselves and be movie stars like us. Chad and I said we would think about it. We might as well since the public know about them but it would be up to them. Right now, it was just about them growing and being like regular kids. We didn't spoil them with toys and we didn't punish them if they did a mistake. Nothing big. They were the most quiet and behaved children I have ever met. And I mean what I said. Every kid I met was either loud or messy.

As we got to the studio, we picked them up and brought them to out prop house and let Zora take watch along with the rest of the cast. Tawni and Devon are also on their way for their little trooper right now. They gave birth to little Trevor a month before little Ally and Alex did and they would just play with each other. It was cute to see them. Mr. Condor thought of another idea where he waits for all of us families to have our little babys and have a show all about little kids. Like comedy. It was like he was replacing us with our children but hey, we were to good to be giving up our job anytime soon.

As time passed by, Ally and Alex had their birthday and just turn 4. Mr. Condor started endorsing items with them in it. Like juices and clothing. Chad and I would watched them every time seeing their faces on TV was new. Soon they were on guest staring shows and having their own movie well actually all of us having a movie as a family which was easy . Acting that they weren't my child and them being my adopted children was hard cause we look alike. I guess they didn't see it but it was fun.

Everything was falling into place and were living in a Hollywood world. Their was no backing down. It was now our kids turn to live our life.

**Sorry if it was short and well horrible. I did it under an hour or so. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to update soon and I have some free time right now so I said why not. Thanks to the two people who reviewed my story. Channyforeva87 and ZoraChannyTwilight4ever. Thank you guys . If your reading this, please review . I'll accept any. Love, hate, in the middle, anything, even if you put I love pie or monkey. Anything. Well something related to the story at least. Pleas please review or else I wouldn't continue this story anymore. If you don't want that to happen, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

**Sonny's POV**

Time passed by so fast. Ally and Alex along with Trevor and Sam, Tawni and Devon's son, and Sandy and Kacey, parents of Nico and Marta along with Grady and Chloe, have all started a brand new TV show about normal kids going to school. Our show ended about a year after the show of our children. We sometimes guest star at their shows from time to time. But we were really lucky cause we just laid back got some movie roles from time to time and barley worked. It's like our parent were only we were younger and free!

It gave me more time to do stuff like cleaning the house but we also had a job well me and Chad anyways. We were their manager in business to get them popular. It was sometimes hard but we try to maintain a normal family image. It really helped with Chad explaining to them what he was like and how you would end up if he hadn't found me and changed. I would just blush at it every time. Chad and I didn't really go for another batch of Coopers. It was to much work and getting them to be famous and if we didn't, then they will complain why not and it's just to much. It didn't really matter with Ally and Alex because they were a package. When one has a movie so does the other. They endours the same stuff and so it really didn't matter. We taught them how to play guitar and piano and just got singing children. We were waiting for them to do the album thing when they were around their teens. They would make more if they did.

Ally and Alex are down to earth children. Never tried to fit in or do those crazy stuff to get higher ratings. We told them that if they didn't like them, let them be. A true fan would follow you where ever you go. They remember that one message and they forget all about their so called problems. I do understand with all the stress but I told them to just do it for fun. If they can't do it then they could just give it up and go to school like normal kids.

I was just reading a book when I felt a pair of arms go around my shoulder. I looked up to see Chad. We haven't changed much but our ageing skin. I didn't want to see the day that I was going to be old but I knew it was bound to come some time just didn't expect it to be so soon. Chad was the same but still hot as always. Well to me anyways.

"How's my Sunshine doing?"

"Just reading a book. Has Ally and Alex come back from Tawni's trip to the mall yet?"

"No. They just called saying that they will be sleeping over."

"Okay. That means more time with my Chad." He started laughing and we headed to the room doing something you shouldn't know.

**Ally's POV**

I just called my dad to tell him to sleep over. The real reason was to get them some alone time. They worked hard to much for just me and Alex and I felt guilty. I just stayed over and just hung out with my best friends Kacey, Sandy, and Sam and well every single one of us that worked together in our show. Or our parent's kids . We all basically grew up knowing each other not going to school and all but to me it fells like we are. We are like one big group that have a lot in common and we can actually enjoy our job by just having all of us not being afraid to be ourselves with one another.

**No one's POV**

They all grew up. Ally and Alex got their first album at the age of 15 and have been rising up with their popularity. It didn't take just their acting skill and their voices but how they help the community with all this pollution. They both helped along with their friends save the earth and earn 2 billion dollars for paying all the parks and food for the homeless. They also built trees around the community to help spread the go green activity. Sonny and Chad were so happy with all the events that has happened their lives . And to think that it all started with just a rivalry and a hang together.

**The end!**

**Well their you guys have it. This story was getting a bit boring and I lost interest. Sorry to disappoint all the people that like it. I was just working on a new story called My Life. I want you guys to go check it out. This will be my first attempt to write a sad type of plot for a story. It is kind of related to me. You guys just have to read the first chapter to understand. I just want to thank all of the people that actually followed this story again thank you so so so much! This sequel was just a epilogue of Can I Have This Dance. So there you have it. Hope you guys will enjoy my next multi chapter called My Life. Please review for this chapter one last time. Thanks for all your support guys !**

**I 3 U!**

**-Fanfreak4Channy**


End file.
